


Fingering the Keys

by Hazuzu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Time, No Smut, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazuzu/pseuds/Hazuzu
Summary: It's the one month anniversary of Kaede and Miu's relationship. Miu's nerves are making her act especially obnoxious as she realizes that she may have to reveal her deepest secret: That she's a virgin.





	Fingering the Keys

The air was still, the night was quiet, and their bellies were full.

“That was a lovely dinner. Thank you, Miu!” Kaede smiled over at her girlfriend, who’d arrived at the restaurant clad in her work clothes. Fortunately, her work clothes were as flashy as anything anybody would wear out, save for the goggles. Those, she’d tucked into her cleavage as soon as Kaede pointed them out.

“Yeah, fuckin’ tasty, right?” Miu barked a laugh that filled the street and no doubt the ears of a hundred people in the apartments around them. “But that’s not all you’re gonna be eatin’ tonight! Ha!” 

“Right.” Kaede’s face was caught between a laugh and a wrinkle of her nose. “Do you have to do that as soon as we leave the restaurant?”

“Wh-Wh?” Miu whimpered. “I’m sorry… I was on my best behavior all night... Don’t hate meee!”

“Oh...” Kaede’s eyes flashed wide. She reached out to grasp Miu’s hand and gave it a soft squeeze. “It’s okay, Miu. How can I hate someone so sweet?”

“Y… Yeah.” Miu gripped the hand in hers as tightly as she could. “You’re… My girlfriend.”

“You bet.” Kaede winked. “And do you know why?”

Miu furrowed her brow as she considered the question.

“My...tits,” Miu said. “Do you… Wanna motorboat ‘em? Right now?” Her head snapped to a passerby. “Whatcha lookin’ at, you fuckin’ perv? That’s a one-time offer for my girlfriend, not any old dick in the streets!”

“Miu...”

“I bet you’re thinkin’ about taking both of us, ya limp dick!” Miu turned half around to keep yelling at the scuttling stranger. “She’s got great tits wrapped under there, and I get to slap ‘em about every ni-”

“Miu!”

“E-Eh?” Miu’s head snapped back to Kaede, with tears already forming in her eyes. “I’m not...” She sniffles. “I’m not a skank...”

“You’re acting really weird,” Kaede said, as frankly as she could. “Like when I first asked you out. And when you get really nervous. So I want to find out what’s wrong!” She squeezed Miu’s hand again. It was particularly clammy. “And you’re not allowed to say you’re on the rag or something silly. Got it?”

“Nngh...” Miu whimpered. “You’ve backed me into a corner, here...”

“And now I’m gonna ravish you,” Kaede met Miu’s eyes. “With love and understanding.”

Miu let out a little giggle and straightened her pressure. “Yeah, okay, that was a good one. I wanna talk about it when we’re inside, so don’t think about stickin’ a cheeky finger in until we get there.”

“I won’t. I really, really won’t.” Kaede promised. Her apartment wasn’t so far away and then soon were up the stairs, slipping their shoes off and heading to the living room. Miu tossed her goggles onto the coffee table and threw herself on the couch. Her legs were sprawled so as to expose her underwear and she moaned with utterly exaggerated bliss. “Hey, shift it,” Kaede said, as she sat at the head of the couch and Miu rested her head on her lap.

“Hey,” Miu peered up at Kaede, as the other girl stared stroking her hair. “If you’re gonna stick your fingers somewhere, you’re way too North.”

“Really?” Kaede raised an eyebrow. She slid her fingers down Miu’s neck, then to her collarbone, before her girlfriend froze up like a deer in headlights. “You’re acting weird again.”

“S-Sorry...” Miu let out a breath as Kaede’s hand returned to her hair and sent pleasant tingles down her spine. “I’m gonna talk now and you better not make fun of me, got it?”

“Mhm.” Kaede smiled down at Miu. “I’ve got it! Now spill the beans.”

“Okay...” Miu breathed. “Okay...” She focused on Kaede’s face, her understanding eyes and the softness of her smile. “It’s, fuckin’, makin’ me talk, bullshit… It’s our...” She could feel the blush coming to her face, so she brought her hands up to her breasts and pushed them up. Kaede, somehow, wasn’t distracted. “One month anniversary.”

“Yeah, it is.” Kaede nodded. “I did pretty well for a titless bitch who lets every guy she meets unload in her.”

“I said sorry for that...” Miu let out a truly pathetic whine. 

“I know.” Kaede giggled. “But yeah, it’s our one month anniversary. What about it?”

“You’re not… We’re… We...” Miu clenched her hands into fists. “We should be fuckin’ already!”

“According to who?” Kaede raised an eyebrow. “I think we should only be fucking when we decide we’re ready.”

“Yeah, but it’s what’s expected!” Miu said. “We’re meant to be screwing all over the place. We’re just starting out. I should have squirted all over your face and this couch and your piano if you’re feelin’ like a kinky bitch.”

“Well… Do you want to do it, Miu?” Kaede asked. 

“You think I can’t?” Miu scoffed. “I can figure out how to make a jackhammer that’ll impregnate fifty girls in a minute and make ‘em cum at the same time! I can make you squeal, no problem!” Her confident gaze suddenly shrunk under the weight of Kaede frowning at her. “I… I mean… I want to… We should… But…”

“But?”

“I’m a...” 

Kaede waited patiently.

“I’m...” Miu looked away from Kaede and whispered: “I’m a virgin.”

“Oh.” Kaede stared at Miu, and a thousand memories leaped to the forefront of her mind. “That… That makes a lot more sense than I thought it would.”

“E-Eh?” Miu bit her trembling lip. “Are you saying I’m ugly?” 

“No, you’re beautiful.” Kaede leaned down and placed a kiss on Miu’s forehead. “But it does explain why you’re getting back into your bad habits. You think that I expect you to sleep with me, so you’re nervous, when you’ve never really done anything before. Right?”

“I haven’t done nothing...” Miu sniffled. “I jerk it all the time.”

“With another person, then.” Kaede nodded. “It’s okay. I’m the same.”

“Wh-What?!” Mui suddenly lurched up. “No fuckin’ way!”

“Way!” Kaede giggled. “I never found anybody I was comfortable enough to do it with. I think there should be romance. You should be comfortable with each other. Learn about each other, together.” She shrugged. “Corny, I know.”

“Then why the shit are you dating me?” Miu scowled. 

“Because you needed a friend, and then I got to know you, and I saw how sweet you were,” Kaede reached out to cup Miu’s cheek. “You want to help people with your inventions! You want to make friends, but you don’t know how! And you have a good sense of humor, although you could be a little more discriminate about it.” She said it with an easy smile. “And you’re really sexy.”

“Tch… I bet you like that...” Miu’s cheeks were blazing red. “You fuckin’ dyke...”

“And I know that you don’t really mean it when you say such horrible things,” Kaede added. “Or I’d have slapped your goggles off a hundred times by now.”

“I didn’t say it was bad!” Miu huffed. “But I don’t wanna talk about my feelings or some shit! You’re hot, so we should fuck!” she said, as she suddenly lunged towards Kaede and caught her in a kiss. Kaede held her at the waist and returned it with equal vigor, until they finally had to part for breath and Miu’s cheeks were flushed.

“Now...” Kaede breathed. “Was that the bitchy Miu talking or the real Miu?”

“It’s… Fuckin’...” Miu bit her bottom lip. “Just… Be gentle with me...”

Kaede slid her hand down Miu’s back and brought her into a kiss...


End file.
